User talk:Jrooksjr
Category:User page Re:Advisors lit up Yes, I experienced this on the Greek servers too, and as a game admin stated, "It was just a server reboot triggered by Gameforge, because something was stuck. There is nothing to worry about". As far as I can remember, it has happened in the past too, and there was no patch applied, neither back then, nor now. Ifaigios 21:06, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: I need your help You will get a List with the Names for the template. But it will take me a few days to make it due to things I have to do for school. TOBBE 10:06, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:bg.Ikariam I have done all about BG Wiki page http://bg.ikariam.wikia.com . Thanks! 13:56, April 3, 2011 2nd name "Hmm you made a 2nd name?" Aaaq what name ? I am not aware with the administration of this system I will need some time to examine it. 14:28, April 3, 2011 I had to do a new registration in the creation of the Bulgarian page. 14:52, April 3, 2011 Documentation Subpage/Documentation subpage Hello, If you type instead of then an "error" occurs (example). So you either have to make a redirection or to change the code of this template. Greetings, TOBBE 15:35, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Building vs. Building''s'' I believe that the page name should be singular (Building), because: # All the content pages on the wiki are currently on singular, like Unit (instead of Units), Ship (instead of Ships, Research (instead of Researches), etc. which is also compatible with the Wikipedia page naming standards. Building should not be an exception. # If the page is named Building it is easier to link to it, using both building and buildings; however, if the page is Buildings you must use building and buildings, respectively. Ifaigios 18:31, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Maximum Levels Hi, 3 days ago, I updated here the page regarding the "barracks", I am playing on Gamma / Germany. And as I finished barrack Level 46, I was able to see the costs for 47, 48, 49 and 50. I also wanted to add on the page, the level which you are able to build, so the maximum building that is possible with the warehouses, dump etc. During that, I checked the page with the Town Hall. There is the information that Level 40 is the maximum that is possible if you are playing with Ambrosia. Do you think that this is correct? Town Hall 40 says 1491K wood and 4166K marmor Level 41 is 1827K wood and 5362K marmor If you build a new city, you can place the town hall, after that you can build the carpenter and achitects office to Level 32, after that, the above costs are valid to build Level 41. Ok, you have build these 3 buildings, you have 9 free spaces left, right? 1 x dump and 8 x warehouse. With Ikariam plus you can have 8 x warehouse Level 40 = 320K * 2 = 640 * 8 = 5120 1 x Dump = 2563 including town hall bonus and including ambrosia That makes a total of 7683K, right? So, the theoretical limit for a town hall should be Level 42, right? And regarding the barrack, of cause you have to remove one warehouse, becauce of the place for the barrack, that means 7 x warehouse + 1 dump, with ambrosia you should have a maximum of 7043K So, Level 50 should be at least possible, right? Can you confirm my calculation? If yes, I would update the informations. My registered name here is "Saccara" Regards 17:49, April 17, 2011 Game Rules correction possibly needs to be made Game rules "Account phishing" is not a rule on either the .us or .en communities. While the activity would certainly be banned for, I do not believe it is specifically covered by a rule, it would likely be spam or inappropriate content. I didn't edit the page because I wasn't sure why this was added, and if it is a rule in some community. Edited to add: The same is true for "Payment Fraud", certainly it will lead to a ban, but it is not a rule. Perhaps a separate section of "Other Forbidden Actions"? Just to make it clear that these are not part of the "game rules", yet still forbidden? There may be parts of the T&C that would do well there, as the T&C (which have the individual game rules as part of them are what is accepted with every login. Calonkat 03:25, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Administrator, us.ikariam.com Re:Main Page I use Firefox with the "AdBlock Plus" extension, which blocks ads on all websites, so I can't confirm which ads show up in which wikis right now. However, people who don't use this extension, see the 300x300px ad on the top-right corner of Main Page (I remember the existence of that ad because some months ago I didn't have that extension), so we can't make the upper part of the page to occupy full width (otherwise the whole content is pushed 300px down) Ifaigios 21:19, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Reply I don't mind your current configuration, but I think it would be better if h5 and h6 didn't have the underline. As for the tabs, I am processing it right now. Ifaigios 20:48, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: MediaWiki:Wikia.css settings on your wiki Hello Jrooksr, I don't have this mistake because I do not show this picture via css. If you visit and select the sub item logo you are able to upload a picture as logo for your wiki. I did so and so I do not need to do any changes on my css. But thanks for your hint. Greetings, TOBBE 11:18, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ahh ok kewl, In the "My Tools" options, we do not have access to " " as it is appears greyed out in our list, and did not know the direct link at the time, until now. So I was just passing the word along (just in case you had the same settings problem in the future and they implement the new element later - you would not have the same situation as we did). -- 14:50, June 10, 2011 (UTC) You creep me out How did you know?! Do you watch it every day? rmedic 20:04, June 11, 2011 (UTC) That's still creepy, but thank you anyway. rmedic 10:47, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Translation of Patch 0.0.3 to Patch 0.0.14 Today I corrected some mistakes in Patch 0.0.3 google translate has made. In the next few weeks I will check all translations. If you find any mistakes I made feel free to correct them :) Greetings, TOBBE 20:53, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, can know what's gearing up for the puzzle ikariam that are on facebook? _ Regards Krystian 15:32, June 15, 2011 Changes to palace/GR requirements I'm playing on Rho (en.ikariam.com v0.4.3) and just noticed that the palace/GR requirements for levels 1-4 seem to have increased from the last time that I started on a new world (Omikron). This image shows the new requirements (with pulley and geometry researched): http://img824.imageshack.us/img824/5562/palacegp.jpg I checked my other account (also en.ikariam.com v0.4.3) and the requirements for level 9 and 10 palaces/GRs are the same. The wiki still shows the old requirements for the lower levels. Unfortunately I only have level 3 palaces/GRs there so I can't comment on the other levels. 08:09, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Ikariam's Facebook puzzle Hi, may now know what will be new in the puzzle? Someone already in and what will happen, but I do not have FB, so I do not see. Custom Namespaces What is the benefit of the custom namespaces? -- rmedic 13:12, July 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Template Thanks for the info about the template. The Temple page had not been converted to the template, so I followed the existing format. In the future I will try to also convert the existing data into the BTime template. -- Changelog 0.4.4 Look at the Changelog 0.4.4 announcement in Ikariam FB page! Sounds like a bomb! [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 15:25, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Gameforge? hi , you work in gameforge? Master Builder Score Hi there, i would like to notice you that all master builders' + the accumulated score of all the buildings are wrong. Hope you will fix them again. Keep up the good work Expansion Details would it be possible to make this section of each building to a drop-down, or make it collapse-able. that section has turned quite large and makes my finger tired from all that extra scrolling. also as an idea, the parts telling about boosters and reductions for goods that are not needed for expansion could be removed. there is no need telling me about boosting or reducing sulfur requirements when expanding my embassy or my academy. just a couple ideas for you and this great wiki. keep up the good work! Corruption formula hello jrooksjr, yesterday I have tried to send an email to a moderator. just now I have received a reply and it appears that I have send it to a moderator of Wiki.. I am blond, a good excuse. as Wiki is a unexplored world by me yet I contact you and will paste the content of the email below. maybe you know whom to contact regarding the calculation of corruption. I believe that the formula provided in wiki is incorrect. thank you, Hello, Searching for the formula used for calculating corruption I found one at your Wikia site. Stated formula is the following: Corruption = (please see formulla in wiki) Currently I have 10 cities. Palace is level 9 and governor residences are all level 9 as well. According your formula the following should result in a nil corruption result. PGR = 9 C = 9 ((1-(9+1) / (9+1)) * 100 = ((1-10) / (10)) * 100 = (-9 / 10) * 100 = -0.9 * 100 = -90 The result states that I should have -10 % corruption in all cities although building levels are of required levels. As I am not a mathematician my following assumption (yes, assumptions are the mother of all f**k ups) should be checked by someone who is a mathematician. (C + 1) Is the root cause of the error in the outcome. I believe it should be ©. The formula then will result in: ((1-(9+1) / (9)) * 100 = ((1-10) / (9)) * 100 = (-9 / 9) * 100 = -1 * 100 = -100 Now we have an outcome which is according building levels but is mathematical still not correct, as I do not have - 100 corruption. Using the below formula for our calculation will result in: Corruption = -100 - (((1 - (PGR+1)) / ©) * 100) -100 - (((1-(9+1)) / (9)) * 100) = -100 - (((1-10) / (9)) * 100) = - 100 - ((-9 / 9) * 100) = - 100 - (-1 * 100) = -100 - - 100 = 0. For me this outcome is satisfactory as it reflects the current corruption in my cities. As said before my assumption should be checked by someone with knowledge of math. Kind regards, Jwr talk 14:09, August 11, 2011, proud member of Alliance Ninc in world Gamma NL Jwr 14:09, August 11, 2011, proud member of Alliance TCO in world Zeta NL Hello Jrooksjr, out of curiosity this message. have you been able to verify my assumption regarding the formula for calculating corruption? and what have you concluded? regards, Jwr talk 17:18, August 12, 2011 : I have sent you a reply email and I have removed your email from this page for your protection. -- 00:50, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Page Deletion Id say go ahead and delete Easter eggs as its not truly easter egg info, and the likelihood of anyone coming anywhere near 2 billion points is extremely remote. I have exploited bugs on the test server and only have 32m points. Tank Master 07:57, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Facebook widget Hi! Can you tell me the source code needed to insert the Facebook widget on my main page? Thank you. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 16:44, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Labs New Editor Feedback Hi Jrooksjr, Just wanted to let you know that I read the feedback you sent in via Wikia Labs about the new editor. We haven't heard any issues of not being able to add images (and I did test here and it worked fine). Is this still happening for you? We are also working on some category improvements, which should be out soon. If you have more issues, please send them into . Thanks, Sarah (help forum | blog) 20:41, August 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Welcome Dear James, I am very glad of your message! I have played ikariam for one half year. In the game I use the Miracles and I try to understand all secret mathematics about them. Yours, ReeChi 14:52, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Optician Hi. I just noticed that Optician upgrades page for 31-32 (headed 31-40) is completely messed up, showing nothing but the initial contents details. Can this be changed (back)? Thanks; hope all is well with you. DogEnds 18:07, September 2, 2011 (UTC)DogEnds New features: Government Hi! I'm creating the new pages about Government features in IT Ikariam wiki. When I'm done, you can put the interlanguage links on them.[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 16:12, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Ah, btw, I don't like much your distinction between permanent and temporary Government types: I think you should put anarchy on its own, because it's not a proper government form, both in its real meaning - nobody governs during it - and in the way it's described in the in game description. So the other governments could avoid the adj "permanent" that is misleading...Just a personal opinion.[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 16:35, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Conflict between Wikia.css and new Editor? Hi again. I noticed that in this wiki (but also in mine) there's a sort of conflict between the Wikia.css and the new Editor: the edit button on the article page (while hovering on it) and the save button on the editing window do not follow the custom colours of your (and my) Wikia.css but revert to colours that seem to be determined by the Theme Designer. Do you have any idea about a solution of this issue? [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 11:11, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello Thanks Morphias. I'm still adapting to the Wiki system, markers, codes, etc. .. But gradually I will adding new articles to the Wiki Ikariam Brazil. Relative links with other Wiki Ikariam I did not understand very well, because I don't speak English very well and I use a translator. Thanks for making the contents of Ikariam Wiki, will be of great help. On the licensing of images, still do not know much about this subject. If you can explain myself better? JM Pessanha - Ikariam Helper 23:12, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi I understood perfectly. Its English translation came out great. In relation to those licenses, you can help me in any way? I pass this license or me indicate where can I get them? Best regards JM Pessanha - Ikariam Helper 00:09, October 20, 2011 (UTC) More Ask Can I copy these licenses and Predefinition and places them here on the Wiki? Sorry to make so many questions. :( JM Pessanha - Ikariam Helper 01:25, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Help Hello Morphias! I'm having some problems in Wiki BR. The tables with the expansions of the buildings, after translating them to English commas to numbers have disappeared. Example: Before were 1,000. Are now 1000 See: http://pt-br.wikikariam.wikia.com/wiki/Academia 14:57, October 23, 2011 JM Pessanha